The New Illuminati - Chapter 01 – Stealing the extremis of Iron Man
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: The shadows of the originals Illuminati had come to light: Invisible Woman, War Machine, Clea, Medusa, Blindfold and Namor reunite to form a new team. More foot on the ground. But their first mission is stealing what makes the original Illuminati dangerous: the power of Black Bolt, the extremis of Iron Man, the leadership of Mister Fantastic... Will they suceed?
Chapter 01 – Taking the extremis of Iron Man

The girl was screaming with Tony. Saying crappy things like "you use me", "you are nothing, but a playboy", things that Tony was used to listen, but then, she touches him and he feels dizzy. "What the fuck is that?" He thinks. Then, he collapses. Wake up an hour later and somebody says:

\- Another night, hum?

Tony hates that kind of prejudice, but ignores for now. He had to discover two things: Who was that girl and what she did to him. First, he goes to his laboratory, where he finds a little hole in his hand. He asks to the computer to analyze the hole and discovers:

\- She took something from your blood!

He connects the dots and think:

\- The Extremis!

He then connects himself to a machine that brings his memories back, projects them in a TV tube. When he saw her again, he commands that the record stops and says to the PC:

\- I want to know who that girl is!

The PC analyses and discovers:

\- Lieutenant Andrews, Marines of the United States!

Tony makes a bad face and says out loud:

\- Rhodes!

He then goes to the Finder, object constructed by him years ago to find whoever he wants. He says:

\- Rhodes!

The machine begins to work and come up with an answer:

\- Atlantis!

Tony doesn't like the answer. Not one bit. He was betrayed by two friends: Rhodes and Namor. He analyses the situation and decides to go to Atlantis with his submarine armor. He leaves thinking:

"This is some scheme of Namor! Rhodes would never think of it alone!"

The sensors of Rhodes catchs the approximation of Tony and he says:

\- He is coming!

\- I deal with him – says Namor!

\- No! I agree with this plan with the condition of deal with him!

Namor faces him and says:

\- You have five minutes.

War Machine leaves Atlantis and put himself in a good position under water:

"I will shoot him when he gets under water"

And when Tony does, Rhodes shoots, a shot so powerful that Tony gets very far, a hundred yards above. Tony recovers from the shot and listen on the radio:

\- We already done what we have to, Tony! Go away! This time, you won't avenge nothing!

\- And what was that? Why do you want the Extremis?

\- We don't! We Just don't want that you have! We destroy the virus!

Tony thinks for instants and says:

\- Can i ask why?

\- Of course! You are a lousy super hero, Tony! You are a drunk, a womanizer, a imperialist! A person like you cannot have the Extremis virus in the blood!

Tony silences and replies:

\- I've done a lot of good to this world!

\- And a lot of bad, too!

Another silence. Rhodes talks:

\- Go away now!

Silence for instants and Tony replies:

\- Namor?

\- Yes! He always want to finish you and now that you are without the Extremis, he Will finally beat you! Go away!

Silence, and then, a swift "no" is heard. Namor passes through Rhodes, who screams a impotent no. He clashes with the Armored Avenger and takes him into the water, but when they are falling, Tony electrifies. Namor screams and Tony says:

\- Your idiot! You think that i wouldn't be prepared to face you? That's your problem, Namor! You are too simple! I fight the Mandarin for decades without the Extremis and you think i can't handle you!

\- Are you comparing me to that fool?

\- Another of your problems: your ego! You think yourself more than anyone! Well, i avoid this for years, but now i will teach you a lesson! You never dare to attack me again!

\- No, Tony – says War Machine getting in the air at the height that they were - He is a monarch!

\- Every sovereign falls! Now, fall, Namor!

And Tony attacks with his blasts, but Namor is faster than the bolts and goes after him. War Machines sees, but don't believe: Namor is avoiding the bolts. He screams:

\- Namor! It's a trap! The bolts are slower than normal!

Late. Namor touches Iron Man. A surge of electricity rises and this time, Iron Man gets Namor and says:

\- Lets fry a fish!

Namor screams with his skin burning.

\- Tony, release him! You will begin a war!

\- No! He will learn to respect me!

Namor screams. Missels rises from War Machine:

\- Release him now, Tony!

\- Oh, please, Rhodes! You think i wasn't prepared to you? Now!

Iron Man then releases a torpedo himself and Rhodes activates his protections against such – as a disruptor ray, but the torpedo gets him. While he circles in the air, Tony says:

\- Don't worry! Is Just a concussion toredo! Will do little harm! Just stopping you from interfering! Now, let's see if our fish is fried – says Tony releasing Namor.

Namor screams in anger:

\- Your idiot! You think you was the only one?

Iron Man opens his eye and mouth under the mask, but recomposes himself and says:

\- Who else?

\- You are so smart! Think!

He thinks and says:

\- The other illuminati!

\- You are really smart!

\- You son of a bitch! What?

The two face each other at inches of distance. Iron Man still holds Namor and he have to close his eyes with the water that comes out of Namor's mouth while he yelled at him this words:

\- You are as dangerous as that idiots that tries the Vengeance Act and i am going to stop you! Physically and mentally!

\- Mentally?

\- Of Course, idiot!

\- Stop calling me that!

\- Stop being one! I have help of a powerful ally and we are going to guarantee that you never influence this universe again!

Iron Man thinks and says:

\- Stupid! How could you associate yourself with Doom? He reshaped the world and made of him a hell!

\- You are as dangerous as him!

Iron Man pauses and thinks. He fells the energy f Namor getting back and throw him to a far distance:

\- I will stop you!

\- Perhaps physically, but not mentally! We have the help of a x-men that will steal knowledge from you!

Iron Man stay a little longer reflecting and leaves screaming:

\- Reed!

War Machine gets back and tries to go after him, but Namor stops him:

\- No! Te funny thing is seeing he trying to stop us, but don't making!

War Machine look at his ally and says:

\- You are liking too much of this!

\- True! Too much! And i will love it when Iron Man discovers that he can't think like a inventor anymore! That this part of his brain was destroyed and that Reed Richards will have the same fate! Alas, Reed already are affected! Iron Man will have a great surprise!


End file.
